This invention relates generally to dental instruments for removing or ejecting saliva from the mouth of a patient during a dental procedure. More particularly, the invention relates to a dental instrument having structure for supporting absorbent rolls and for providing an interface between the supported rolls and a vacuum source when the absorbent rolls are in their operative positions within the patient's mouth.
In the field of dentistry, it is well known that mucous, saliva and other fluids can accumulate within the mouth of a patient during various dental procedures. Fluid accumulation in the patient's mouth is particularly nettlesome during procedures performed on the lower teeth of the patient since the fluid has a tendency to invade the work area. Thus, dentists or dental assistants have used a variety of methods to absorb and/or remove fluids from the patient's mouth during the course of the dental procedure.
In one of the more common methods, a device known in the trade as a Garmers cotton roll holder is used to retain a pair of cotton rolls in engagement about the alveolar ridge. The supported cotton rolls absorb the saliva and fluids, keeping the work area clear around the patient's teeth. The Garmers device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,739.
The traditional Garmers device simply provides means for supporting absorbent rolls within the patient's mouth. However, the device does not provide means for ejecting or removing the saliva. Thus, it is frequently necessary to replace the cotton rolls several times during a given dental procedure as the rolls become soaked. Many instruments have been developed for ejecting or removing saliva, such as the device described in the patent to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,234. In this instrument, a pair of absorbent cotton rolls are engaged over a perforated stainless steel tube which is then connected to a source of continuous suction. Other types of saliva ejectors are known in which the absorbent cotton roll is replaced by perforated tubes. The patents to Van Lanigan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,449, and Baughan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,859, are examples of this type of instrument.
One difficulty that has been encountered by these saliva ejector instruments is the inability to provide for intermittent suction, rather than continuous suction. Devices such as the Van Lanigan and Baughan instruments above do not provide means for intermittent engagement to a suction source during a dental procedure. Intermittent suction is often preferred in modern practice where the patient'sits upright during the procedure.
Another drawback of many of the prior devices is that only a small portion of the suction components are replaceable or disposable. For instance, in the Baughan device, perforated rubber tips are mounted on tubular structure. While the rubber tips are disposable, the tubular mounting structure is intended to be reused. Reuse requires significant effort to clean and sterilize the support structure.
A drawback common with most prior continuous suction devices is that the suction tube infringes upon the work area and requires constant repositioning by the dental assistant. This repositioning can become cumbersome and prevents the oral surgeon or dentist from working without an assistant.
There is therefore a need recognized in the field for a device which is completely disposable and which does not require a fixed structure which must be cleaned and sterilized between procedures. There is also a need for such a device that is inexpensive, thereby justifying its ready disposability. It is further desirable that the device include means for providing intermittent suction to the work area to eject saliva and fluids, without requiring constant attention of a dental assistant.